El portal
by emili perez 123
Summary: Nancy, una chica normal con sueños normales. como casarse con su actor/cantante favorito. un cometa que cambiara su vida radicalmente en un antes y un después de toda su vida, ya que esa luz que emitía, abrió un portal que puede transportarla a cualquier lugar, ¿dónde sera el primer lugar que visitara? ¿cómo reaccionara?


**Bien, este en mi primera publicación en Fanfiction. he intentado abrir una cuenta antes pero no podía TnT gracias a un amigo ahora puedo enseñarles lo que hago :P jaja. no tengo la menor idea de como y donde poner el resumen para llamar su atención, si alguien me lo puede decir se lo agradezco. ojala les guste esta historia que hice, no es la primera que hice pero les doy esta que es una de mis favoritas, los personajes y la historia son míos, si llega a haber alguien así en la vida real o en alguna otra ficción es mera coincidencia, se que es una pagina para subir fanfics pero quiero primero subir esta y luego subo las demás, si, tengo muchas jaja las cual debo arreglar :3 de todas formas dejo el resumen aquí, si alguien me dice como ponerlo pues lo voy a poner.**

**Resumen: El portal**

**Nancy, una chica normal con sueños normales, casarse con su cantante y actor favorito, lo que una adolescente como ella quiere, ¡lo normal!. un cometa misterioso cambiará su vida ya que su luz abre portales misteriosos, uno de ellos está en su casa ubicado en su televisor, ¿cuál es su primera impresión al entrar en el? ¿a quien encontrara del otro lado? **

**_bien, espero que les guste y esperen al próximo capitulo. Pronto subiré un fanfic real de CDM (corazón de melón). ¿quién mas juega ese juego?_**

El Portal

Capitulo 1: El portal se ha abierto

–Me aburro… – dijo aburrida una chica mientras caminaba y hablaba por celular; era delgada, ojos verdes y cabello azabache hasta los hombros y un flequillo perfectamente parejo y brilloso, llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar, que era, una camisa mangas cortas, una falda corta color roja y negra cuadriculada al igual que su corbata, sus medias rojas y zapatos negros, también llevaba su bolso, que era color rosa y tenia conejitos por todos lados.

– ¿qué es lo que pasó Nancy? – se hoyó a una voz femenina del otro lado del celular.

–Mi amada madre me castigó por no hacer los quehaceres de la casa, ¡y no voy a poder ver mi queridísima novela! – Dijo la muchacha muy desanimada – ¡y hoy que Marcos se le debe declarar a Marina! ¿Puedes creerlo, Rosalía?

– ¿eso es lo que pasó? Yo oí que ese muchacho en la vida real no tiene remedio, es un caso perdido, se canso de tratar mal a sus fans, hasta los escupe desde el escenario, que asco me da ese sujeto– Dijo confundida Rosalía – si es por eso, oí que Lucas, el actor y cantante que hace de "Marcos" en tu novela, va a dar un concierto, lo van a pasar por el canal 105, imagino que lo vas a ver ¿verdad?

–105 ¿verdad? – Dijo desesperada Nancy mientras anotaba el canal en una pequeña libreta. Sin darse cuenta pasó al lado de unos sujetos vestidos con unos delantales blancos y todos tenían anteojos.

– ¿un cometa? – Dijo uno de los sujetos – ¡sí! Nunca ha pasado uno con tal intensidad de luz – continuo diciendo el otro – pasará a la 18:38 – Nancy, como siempre estaba escuchando atenta, ya que su curiosidad era más grande que las ganas de seguir hablando de su actor y cantante favorito, Lucas.

– ¡Ho! Es verdad, ¿a qué hora será el concierto por la tele, Rosalía? – dijo entusiasmada Nancy mientras escuchaba atentamente a su amiga – a las 18:30 – dijo mientras la escribía en su libreta.

+++++en casa de Nancy+++++

– ¡MAMÁ! Ya llegué – dijo gritando Nancy mientras se quitaba los zapatos y subía por las escaleras

–Córrete idiota – dijo burlista un muchacho alto de ojos verdes y cabello negro – no ves que llevo prisa, inútil – dijo el muchacho empujándola y haciendo que Nancy choque en la pared.

– ¡TONTO! Planeaba no prestarte atención, pero me obligas a esto – dijo enfadada mientras le pegaba un rodillazo en la espalda y al instante salió corriendo a su habitación mientras el chico la seguía, Nancy alcanzo a serrar la puerta a tiempo antes de que el chico la alcance – hermano, ¡vete o le diré a mamá que me estas molestando! – luego de decir eso, no se escucharon más golpes a su puerta. Dio un suspiro y se sentó en su cama, miró a su reloj, ya eran las 18:37 – ¡el concierto! – dijo desesperada mientras prendía la tele y ponía el canal. Mientras tanto en el exterior estaban los científicos observando el cielo, como aun era de día, iba a ser un poco difícil observarlo a ese preciado cometa. – El cometa aparecerá en 5… 4…– dijeron al mismo tiempo – ¡es hermoso! ¡Divino, precioso, te amo Lucas! – dijo emocionada mientras sacudía la televisión de un lado a otro. –3…2…– mirando al cielo. – Como me gustaría poder sacarte de la televisión – dijo mientras intentaba meter las manos dentro de la televisión. – 1…– mirando al cielo, una luz inmensa comenzaba a verse y solo paso tan rápido como tres segundos. – ¡TE AMO! – dijo eufórica Nancy serrando los ojos mientras metía las manos a la tele jalando y cuando los abrió se encontró con que había alguien frente de ella, un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos color caramelo, el cual tenía un micrófono en sus manos y la miraba confundido como esa chica estaba sujetando su chaqueta y se miraban confundidos – Lu… Lucas –dijo casi sin voz Nancy.

– ¿y tu quién eres? – dijo algo arrogante Lucas.

–S… soy Nancy – dijo sorprendida mientras lo miraba.

–bien, no me interesa, solo dime como volver a mi casa, ¿eres una bruja o algo así? –dijo enfadado y mirándola – ¡oye! ¡No me tomes ni una foto más! – mirándola, luego de tres segundo ella ya había sacado tres fotos mas. Lucas le quito la cámara de un tirón y la dejo en la mesa de noche. – bien, escúchame niña, quiero volver a mi casa o a donde estaba, ¿puedes hacerlo?

– ¡claro! –Dijo caminando hasta el televisor – o eso espero

– ¿o eso espero? – Dijo confundido Lucas.

–s-si, lo que pasa es que… bueno, saliste de la tele – Dijo señalando la tele

– ¿de la tele? ¿Hablamos de la misma tele? ¿Esa que no debe tener ni HD? – Dijo algo engreído

– ¡oye tranquilo! Amo mi tele, en esa tele yo te veía siempre, en todo tipo de canal ¡y ahora te ha traído a mí! ¡Te amo tele! – Dijo metiendo su cabeza en la tele – ¡AHHH! ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo asustada – ¿mi televisor se ha convertido en una especie de… portal? – Dijo aun con la cabeza metida dentro del televisor – yo conozco este lugar… ¿este lugar es… el Caribe? – Dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de Lucas.

– ¿el Caribe? ¡Genial! – Dijo metiendo la cabeza para ver si era cierto – Yo tengo una casa ahí, podemos dejar esto como un muy mal entendido y me dejas en mi casa del Caribe – Dijo sacándola de a dentro y volviendo de nuevo a la habitación de Nancy – me voy a mi casa, si quieres puedes acompañarme, solo por haberme devuelto a la vida normal – tres segundos después Nancy ya tenía una vincha con el nombre de Lucas y su cámara en la mano – jaja está bien, vamos – Dijeron entrando y mirando con cara de asco lo que antes parecía ser el mismo Edén – ¿Qué es este lugar? – Dijo con cara de asco viendo que estaban parados en medio de un pantano; el lugar verdaderamente daba mucha pena verlo, estaba muy obscuro a pesar de que era de día, eso se podía notar ya que entre medio de los inmensos arboles que tapaban el mismo cielo, se podía ver como los rayos de luz, vagamente se filtraba de entre las hojas – esta mierda no es el Caribe… ¿Qué hiciste niña boba? – Dijo enfadado gritándole a Nancy, de inmediato un árbol comenzó a mover sus ramas y ambos se quedaron en silencio – oye, tú cámara ¿tiene flash? – dijo viendo como Nancy asentía en silencio y sacaba una fotografía al árbol, miraban a la cámara y veían que todo estaba normal, acepto por un bulto que se aproximaba a ellos. Lucas saco inmediatamente su celular y prendió su lámpara para alumbrar, era una especie de cocodrilo gigante que estaba tan solo a tres centímetros de su cara y tenía unos colmillos de más de 10 centímetros de largo. Lucas y Nancy se quedaron en shock luego de ver algo tan temeroso como eso, era como una especie de cocodrilo que debía medir más de de 10 metros, al ver que ese animal raro abrió la boca, con no muy buenas intenciones, Lucas y Nancy inconscientemente saltaron hacia tras volviendo a traspasar una luz que se encontraba oculta y llegando a la habitación de Nancy, pero algo había pasado, al parecer esa especie de animal quería a toda costa devorarse a Nancy y a Lucas e intento traspasar el portal, pero para la mala suerte de este el portal se serró justo cuando paso su cabeza y cortándola como si se tratase de algo tan blando como la mantequilla; la cabeza cayo a unos centímetros de ambos que lo miraban anonadados, esa cabeza no era de un cocodrilo normal de diez metros de altura y de asombrosos colmillos de más de diez centímetros de largos, este cocodrilo parecía tener una piel tan suave como la seda unos ojos totalmente negros, tal vez para poder ver en tan inmensa obscuridad, tenía más de cuatro ojos, pero lo que más los sorprendió, era que del extremo cortado de su cabeza no salía ninguna clase de liquido, ¿es que acaso este "animal" no estaba vivo? Ambos se acercaron a ver el extremo cortado de la cabeza y se encontraron con que estaba hueco, solo se miraron sorprendidos – ¿pero qué está pasando aquí? – Dijo asustado Lucas.

– ¡no lo sé! – Respondió Nancy – yo te saque de la tele – Dijo levantando un dedo – y después salimos, cuando volví a entrar, estaba el Caribe – levantando otro dedo – luego salimos y cuando volvimos a entrar ya era un pantano – levantando otro dedo – ¡solo me queda probar! – apretando el puño y entrando de nuevo a la tele y viendo un lugar extraño; habían flores muy grandes, el césped era color celeste, el cielo era color extremadamente azul donde tampoco había ni una nube, Nancy vio que no había ninguna clase de peligro y se aproximo a entrar por completo, el césped estaba tan suave como si se tratase de algodón, miro hacia donde se encontraba el portal y lo único que vio fue una cruz en el grueso tronco verde de la gran flor tratando de camuflarse ,por seguridad, de un tono más fuerte del verde del tronco de la flor, toco la cruz y vio como un resplandor rojo iba envolviendo su mano a medida que ella metía mas su mano, ya sin temor de chocar su cara, metió su cabeza y encontrándose con que Lucas estaba del otro lado sentado en la cama mirándola, como pudo traspaso para llegar a su habitación y se sentó en su cama – mi televisor se ha convertido en una especie de portal.

Mientras tanto en el pantano, se encontraba una especie de cocodrilo explayado en el suelo, de repente un hilo de luz se expandió de su espalda y se abrió una especie de ventana donde hacia dentro se podía ver gran variedad de botones con luces de colores que titilaban, una sombra se comenzó a levantar de a dentro del supuesto cadáver del supuesto cocodrilo, esa sombra se elevo y se dirigió hacia un objeto raro, fue hasta el objeto y vio que se tratada de la cámara de aquella muchacha y de los labios de aquel "sujeto" se escucho – al fin, _el portal se ha_ _abierto_.


End file.
